A Midsummer Knights Dream
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: [Oneshot]this thing, i got from a dream i had. Dont ask me WHY i had a dream like this...most of my dreams are confusingly odd ones. if you ever want to hear them, email me! But anyways. Theres really no way to explain this except Its an InuxKag romance.


Hey guys! couple things before i get goin here! 1) I really appreciate the feedback on The Curse 

and how to Break it and An Angels Requiem. Ill get the next xhappy for 'The Curse' asap...i just

have no idea where to go from where im at right now. So...yea... Also, if you havent noticed, i

have a new Inu fic up called "Why you shouldnt travel in space without Outlaws" PLEASE Read

and review! Id be reallllyyy grateful if you did! theres only one chappy up right now, but once i get

reviews, ill post more. In the meantime, heres a Quick InuxKag oneshot. I got the idea from a

dream i had. Please, review and tell me what you think! So, here goes!

(Sorry in advance for any spacing problems, it happens sometimes and im not sure why.)

A Midsummer Knights Dream

(no, i am not makin this have anything to do with the book/whatever else it was turned into...i just

thought the name was appropriate for the plot and all!(notice the play on words) So heres the

disclaimer: I dont own 'A Midsummers night dream' or "Inuyasha" including all characters. The 

plot, however, is mine... so, enjoi!

A Midsummer Knights Dream

By: Kirralle

Casting a soft shadow on the castle walls, Inuyasha, the current nightguard and newly Knighted

hanyou paced back and forth infront of the castle gates. He glared up at the moon which shone

dimly on the castle grounds and frowned.

"its your fault i got in trouble you know." he mumbled, sitting down and leaning up against the east

wall.

"I was waiting for you to come back...cause you said you would. So where the hell are you!" He

grumbled a bit louder, striking up a chain of barks from inside the castles barn, where five

sheepdogs slumbered peacefully, fully aware, however, of their surroundings, should something

happen otherwise.

"Stupid moon. Last time you said youd be here, you didnt come. Kami...please be alright."

Inuyasha mumbled again, closing his eyes against the pale moon, snarling as it gazed at him

mockingly. Letting the darkness behind his eyelids fill with memories of the day she left, he slowly

drifted off to sleep, letting the cool night air whip his long silver hair around playfully.

Inuyasha found himself wandering the castle grounds, heading off towards the eastern forest where

a girl in a billowing white dress was heading ever-farther away from him.

"Kagome!" He said finally catching up with her.

"Why...where...where are you going?" He asked, worried about the answer. The raven-haired girl

looked at him with crystal blue eyes.

"Mother...she says i have to go away. She said theres a carriage just across these woods. But im

hesitant to go in. I dont want to leave!" she said, her already red eyes filling up with more tears. He

lowered her head, letting her hair fall infront of her eyes, blocking out all the pain in her eyes.

"Then dont. Why not just run? We'll both go! Somewhere where no-one can find us!" He said

taking her hand. She looked up with tears streaking her face.

"I...I cant. Mother...she has people everywhere. Theyd find me. And most likely kill me. Or you.

And i couldnt bare seeing you dead. I just...couldnt.. No. Its best to do what she orders, what

with my father gone and all." Kagome said sadly, squeezing the Hanyous hand tightly making his

knuckles whiten.

"Then let me walk with you..." He said beginning to walk ahead of her. She followed behind

slowly. As they came to a small clearing in the forest, they saw the jet black carriage waiting for

her, a footman opening the door with a low bow. She turned and looked into his golden eyes.

"Lets make a promise.ok?" she said trying to get past all the pain forcing out of her voice.

"What kind of promise?" he said crossing his arms over his blue overcoat, resting a hand on the hilt

of his sword. The princess looked up into the clear night sky and focused her attention on the

moon.

"Um. I...i... I promise, that...one day. I dont know when...but one day on a full moon, when the

sky is clear, like tonight, Ill be waiting here for you. Then, we can run. If... if you still..still..." she

broke off, not wanting to finish what she began.

" Then ill be waiting here for you. I promise. Every clear nighted full moon. And we'll run. We'll run

until we meet the horizon...because who knows whats after that." Inuyasha said stroking her

cheek, wiping her tears.

"But...what if things change." she said looking down at the ground.

" Nothing will. No power in the world can stop me from loving you...the only thing that would have

the power to change this is weather you change...Kagome." He said lifting her chin up. The

Princess nodded and began to turn slowly, but was stopped by Inuyasha, he pulled her back and

kissed her softly, not wanting to let go. Interupped by the persistant cough of the footman. She

sighed and made her way for the carriage. Waving as the snow white horses began to pull the

temporary jail cell down a narrow dirt road.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a start as a wolf howled somewhere in the forest. He hastily felt his jacket

pocket for the small peice of parchment folded up and stuffed in the crevace of the pocket. He

folded the letter open and read through it again. Making sure he read it correctly.

_"Inuyasha,_

_I've been trying time and time again to get out. I'll be surprised if this letter reaches you. _

_The bird was sick. Im not sure how far it will get. However, if you are not Inuyasha Hitoshi _

_who is reading this, please do everything in your power to get it to him. If you _

_are...Oh...Inuyasha...I miss you more than you can imagine. The Summer is drawing near _

_again and im hoping the nightguard here, some wolf demon named Kouga, will help me out _

_of here. Though persistant to get me to like him as he is, hes not a bad person and is willing _

_to help me. Getting to you will take a while. But Im going to go to our clearing to meet you. _

_Weather you choose to come get me is up to you. Im willing to run anywhere, so long as _

_your running with me. Dont send a letter back... you dont know where im at...so that would_

_be rather impossible. Just. Look for me every full moon, clear nights. I might just be _

_waiting for you. If you hear a wolf cry. Take it as a good thing. Kouga has connections. I _

_hope to see you soon._

_-Love,_

_Kagome._

"A wolf...cry..." he said, his silver ears perking up to another hollow cry from a wolf somewhere in

the eastern forest.

"wolves...arent here until winter...Kagome..." he said hopping up off the ground and sprinting into

the forest. Running into the small clearing with the overgrown dirt road, a small silver wolf stood on

the rock that sat at an angle at the edge of the clearing. Inuyashas eyes widened as the wolf began

to speak.

"i was hoping youd come. Every other full moon i howled at, you never showed. But thats beside

the point. I have word from Kougas right-hand wolf that he just succedded in Princess Kagomes

escape. She will be here at the next clear skied full moon. That is all" the silver wolf stated like a

recorded message. Inuyasha looked at him wildly as the young dog sprinted off down the tattered

dirt road, dissapearing into the dismal blackness of the forest ahead. He stood in the small clearing

for quite some time before snapping out of his daze and heading back to the castle so not to get

into any more trouble with Queen Kikyou.

He began to pace back and forth again, contemplating all that was just said and returned his gaze

to the ever-smiling moon which seemed to mock him terribly.

"some help you are" he said up to the moon, who only seemed to smile wider.

"Damn moon. You mock me more than once. I think you take it too far sometimes. Is it so hard to

allow me to see her?" he complained, not realizing that his shift was over and Miroku, the Morning

guard had come apon him.

"Talking to yourself, are we Inuyasha...youd think a Knight would have a bit more dignity than

that. Now, come on...up up..the next Full Moon isnt for a while now. So stop fretting." He said

extending his arm for Inuyashas assistance. He accepted the offer and brushed the dirt off his navy

pants.

"Miroku. Im beginning to think she'll never come." he said somberly, staring once again at the

persistant waning moon.

"Who? The moon? Or your Princess Kagome?" Miroku inquired, crossing his arms with a slight

grin playing across his lips.

"Both Miroku...both. See you later." he said heading off the the Guards quarters in the southern

end of the castle. As he lay down that morning, the heartless sounds of wolves crying echoed in his

head, making his sleep a restless one. His head swirling with Images of his beloved Princess,

smiling at him softly, like always. But the smile soon faded and a frown was plastered on her face,

tears reddining her eyes and streaking her face.

His ears perked up to the sound of crunching leaves and breaking twigs. Somebody was walking

towards the castle. Their scent masked by odors of pine and dirt. He stepped outside and saw the

Princess walking towards the forest.

"Kagome?" He said racing after her.

"Kagome! Im here! " He called, her figure growing dimmer as she ascended the wooded forest.

He pushed past twigs and branches that tried to hold him back and stopped where he saw an

angelic figure of Kagome standing on the rock and staring up at the moon. The cruel moon that

kept them apart for so long, was now softly illuminating the clearing, making a heavenly glow form

around his Princess. She turned to face him with a worry stricken face.

"Why didnt you come sooner?" she asked, the light fading around her, her delicate featured

become bleak and grey.

"Ive...waited...for ages." She said, tears rolling down her face. Her tattered gown growing dark

and stony.

Inuyasha watched in horror as the crying girl crossed her arms sadly and transformed from a living

breathing person to a sad and dismal statue. The streaks from her tears staining her cold face, the

emotion frozen.

"Ka...Ka..Kagome? Kagome!" He said dropping to his knees as the lifelike statue shattered into a

million irriprable peices. He clutched the dirt and weeped as he began to hopelessly put the peices

back together, watching them fall apart again and again. Everything he loved had shattered before

him and nothing he could do would bring her back. Falling to the ground once more, he closed his

eyes and breathed slowly.

"Make it better. make it go away. fix it. there has to be..be something. Kagomes not gone. ive

looked time after time. she was never there. Kagome... your alive...please..moon, stop lying to

me..deceiving me like you do. Cant you be helpful for once!" he screamed, rocking back and

forth.

" i hate you. youve never done anything but cause pain." he mumbled as the sounds of footsteps

took up again.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" a small weak voice asked from the dark dirt path.

"Kagome?" he stared into the bleak road and stood up as the small figure of the long since

forgotten princess came into veiw.

"Kagome..your..your here." he said looking down at the ground where the shattered peices of the

statue once were. Nothing laid there now except for the tall summer grasses and the imprint of

Inuyashas slender body.

" I told you id come. All you need to do is wake up. Wake up Inuyasha...wake up!"

Inuyasha jolted upright. The sun was coming up over the horizon and Miroku was standing over

him, blocking out the sunlight.

"Some guard you are. Naraku himself could have walked past you and you would have never

noticed." He said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"now come on, your shifts over. Go get some sleep. Your as pale as death. Your not coming

down with something are you?" He said helping the distraugt hanyou up off the ground. He nodded

and walked to the Guards quarters slowly.

_"I should have known it was a dream, talking wolves, shattering statues of Kagome. Its _

_that damn moon. The next full one is drawing near. I always get skiddish around this time."_

He thought shaking the nightmare off and sitting down on his bed. He pulled the last letter he got

from Kagome out of his desk and re-read it for the fifty-th time.

_"My Inuyasha,_

_countless days have past and every day i pray the night guard Kouga has come up with a _

_plan to get me out of the torture chamber. Being locked up for possessing Miko powers. Its _

_absurd. I think about you constantly and can only hope our clear skied full mooned night _

_will come sooner than expected. Who knows, maybe by the time you get this, ill be on my _

_way to find you! I pray nothing has changed in the line of us. Id run to the ends of the earth, _

_as long as your running beside me with that grin on your face thats always there when we're _

_together. I must go. The guards are shifting soon and i have to give this to Kouga so he can _

_send it to you. _

_Know that i love you and cant forget you._

_-all my heart_

_-Kagome._

* * *

The moon shone brighter than ever, making the stars seem more numerous than ever before. A

crystal clear sky with a flawlessly perfect moon. No longer smiling down apathetically at Inuyasha,

it beckoned him once again to the forest clearing where he would wait tirelessly for Kagome. He

switched shifts with Miroku and made his way to the forest once again. Waiting in the same place

time after time. Only this time, the clearing wasnt empty when he entered. A petit woman in a slim

cornflower blue dress stood with her back facing Inuyasha. Her raven black hair fell gently across

her shoulders, longer than Inuyasha had rememebered. Doubts flew through his mind that this was

a dream, but the air was filled with her scent and the soft humming of the song he taught her filled

the silent night air.

"Kagome?" He said walking into the light. The girl spun around quickly and smiled widely as she

gazed at her Knight.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed rushing towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears of joy

fell down her cheeks, making small wet spots on Inuyashas black shirt. He wrapped one arm

around her waist and the others fingers ran through her silken hair.

"Kagome..." He whispered, gazing into her crystal blue eyes. He lowered his head and placed his

lips gently on hers, feeling her return the kiss passionatly. He broke the kiss and spun her around,

Gazing into her eyes and admiring her features, that though had a bit more age on them, were still

as beautiful as the day she had left for that godforasken prison... They linked hands and silently

began to walk down the old dirt road. Not caring where they were heading. Now caring how they

were getting there or how they would survive. But none of it mattered. They were together and

they were running. Just like they had promised 10 years ago.

-----END-----

Sooo what did you think! I hope you liked it! Twas fun writing it! Please read and review! Same

with my other stories! I really appreciate it when people think my work dosent suck!

Till next time!

JA NE!


End file.
